Punisher (Frank Castle)
Name: Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Frank Castle (urodzony jako Castiglione) :Punisher Castlethumb|286px ;Poprzednie pseudonimy : :Big Nothing, Major Bateman, Castigo, Chaloner, Eastman, McRook, Melchior, rozmaite aliasy ;Uniwersum : :616 ;Tożsamość : :Powszechnie znana ;Wzrost : :6'1'' (1,82m)'' ;Waga : :200 lbs. (90 kg) ;Kolor włosów : :Czarne ;Kolor oczu : :Niebieskie ;Zajęcie/zawód : :Były żołnierz, zabójca przestępców ;Klasa postaci : :Człowiek ;Status prawny : :Notowany ;Stan cywilny : :Wdowiec ;Narodowość : :Amerykanin ;Miejsce narodzin : :Queens, Nowy Jork ;Znani krewni : :Maria Elizabeth Castle (żona - nie żyje), Lisa Barbara Castle (córka - nie żyje), Frank David Castle (syn - nie żyje), Mario Lorezno Castiglione (ojciec - nie żyje), Louisa Castiglione (matka - nie żyje), Fredo i Rocco Castiglione (wujowie - nie żyją) ;Powiązania z grupami : :Obecnie żadne, wcześniej: Secret Avengers, Zielone Berety, Korpus Piechoty Morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych ;Baza operacyjna : :Nowy Jork ;Pierwsze pojawienie się : :Amazing Spider-Man #129 ;Zdolności : :Frank nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich zdolności. Jest wysoce wyszkolonym żołnierzem sił specjalnych, gotowym operować w każdym teatrze działań, od pustyni po dżunglę. Jest ekspertem w dziedzinie broni palnej oraz sprawnie posługuje się materiałami wybuchowymi. Castle przeszedł gruntowe szkolenie w walce wręcz oraz na noże. ;Uwagi : :Arsenał Punishera jest szeroki i dobiera on broń zależnie od okoliczności, lecz najczęściej korzysta z dwóch pistoletów Colt M1911, karabinu M4 z granatnikiem M203, strzelb Spas-12 oraz Remington 870, a w chwilach, gdy trzeba zasypać wroga ołowianym gradem – karabinu maszynowego M60. ;Biografia : :Frank Castle urodził się jako dziecko sycylijskich emigrantów. W młodości kształcił się na księdza pod okiem ojca Angusa McFee. Ale ostatecznie zrezygnował, bo nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Bóg pozawala na istnienie zła na świecie. W przeciwieństwie do nauk kościelnych uważał, że przebaczenie nie może istnieć oddzielnie od kary. Castle wstąpił do Piechoty Morskiej i po rocznym szkoleniu został wysłany do Wietnamu. Spędził tam cztery lata. W czasie służby otrzymał odznaczenia Brązowej i Srebrnej Gwiazdy za męstwo i odwagę – dop. Idanow, a także czterokrotnie został odznaczony Purpurowym Sercem przyznawane za rany odniesione w boju – dop. symulant Idanow. To właśnie w wojsku Frank zabił swoją pierwszą ofiarę - kryminalistę. Był nim sierżant Mikuta. Naraził się mu także inny sierżant - Cleve Gorman, ale ten na swoją karę musiał poczekać kilka lat. Sam Castle także szybko awansował do stopnia sierżanta i został świetnym snajperem. Niedługo później trafił do niewoli. Został uwięziony przez wrogiego żołnierza o przydomku Monkey, którego znakiem rozpoznawczym był noszony na szyi medalion zrobiony z małej czaszki. Po zabiciu Monkey'a Castle przejął symbol i namalował go na swojej piersi. Z późniejszej zasadzki uratował go porucznik Burt Canyon (późniejszy Hitman). Frank poślubił swoją ukochaną Marię. Niedługo później kobieta zaszła w ciążę. Frank wrócił do Wietnamu na drugą turę. Prowadził tam trzecią drużynę Piechoty Morskiej, która poniosła znaczne straty nieświadomie broniąc dostawy narkotyków (należącej do mężczyzny, który w końcu przyjął przydomek Sniper). Następnie Frank trafił do Oddziałów Specjalnych, gdzie pracował z DeSade, Spookiem i "Ice" Philpsem. Podczas przepustki w trakcie odbywania trzeciej tury Frank wrócił do domu. W tym czasie Maria zaszła w ciążę z Frankiem juniorem. Ostatnie dni w Wietnamie Castle spędził dowodząc plutonem w bazie Valley Forge. Podczas trwania służby zaczął słyszeć uwodzicielski głos namawiający go do przemocy. W ostatnim dniu przeżył, jako jedyny, zmasowany atak wroga na bazę. Podczas walki zgodził się na warunki stawiane przez tajemniczy głos - będzie przez całe życie mógł zabijać i walczyć. Po powrocie okazało się, że ceną za to jest jego rodzina. Frank zapomniał, iż kiedykolwiek zgadzał się na taki układ. Podczas czwartej, ostatniej tury Frank działał już jako członek Zielonych Beretów. Następnie po powrocie do domu poświęcił się swojej rodzinie. Kolejne lata spędził jako instruktor oddziałów specjalnych w Nowym Jorku. Niestety szczęście rodziny Castle nie trwało długo. Frank miał zostać uhonorowany prezydenckim odznaczeniem. Rodzina przed jego wylotem do stolicy postanowiła urządzić sobie piknik w parku. Piknik, którego Castle nie zapomni do końca życia. Skomplikowana seria wydarzeń zainicjowała tragedię Franka. Pracownik ambasady San Lorezno, Hector Montoya, sprzedawał narkotyki, aby wesprzeć antykomunistyczny ruch wolnościowy w Santo Angelo. Amerykański bankier Forrest Hunt kupił narkotyki Montoi dla przestępczej rodziny Costa. Jednak Hunt chciał wygryźć Hectora z umowy. Ten dowiedział się o tym i zamienił dostawę, podstawiając fałszywe narkotyki i wysłał je przez Hunta do rodziny Costa. Brunon Costa odkrył, że narkotyki są fałszywe i wydał rozkaz zabicia Hunta. Wziął czterech swoich ludzi, Luisa Allegre, Byrona Hanningana, Kolsky'iego i Skinnera, i zaciągnęli Hunta w odludne miejsce w Central Parku. Tam brutalnie go zamordowali, podcinając mu gardło i nadgarstki. Rodzina Castle przypadkiem natknęła się na to morderstwo. Bruno nie chciał zostawiać świadków, dlatego otworzyli ogień do całej rodziny i uciekli. Reporter Mike McTeer usłyszał strzały i sprawdził, co się stało. Zobaczył postrzelonych ludzi i szybko wezwał karetkę i policję. Ale dla żony i dzieci Franka było już za późno. Półżywy Castle został odwieziony do szpitala. Wyjaśnianiem sprawy zajęła się policja. Castle zidentyfikował całą piątkę bandziorów, jednak potężne macki mafii ucięły sprawie łeb. McTeer, który próbował wrócić do najlepszych lat swojego dziennikarstwa żerując na tragedii Franka, ostatecznie zaczął zbierać dla niego informacje. Costa się o tym dowiedział i wysłał zabójcę, Billy'ego Russo, aby uciszył dwójkę niepokornych mężczyzn. McTeer zginął, ale Castle udało się uniknąć bomby-pułapki. Frank zrozumiał, że legalne drogi działania zawiodły go. Uwierzył także, że sprawiedliwość będzie miała miejsce, jeśli on wymierzy kary. Castle przekonał jednego z detektywów, aby ten udostępnił mu policyjne teczki rodziny Costa. Nie będąc pewnym powodzenia misji, Frank zaczął nagrywać dziennik swoich działań. Na swojej kamizelce namalował białym sprayem symbol czaszki. Tak ubrany zaatakował przyjęcie wydane przez rodzinę Costa. Przeżył tylko Russo, któremu Frank zostawił wiadomości do przekazania: "Powiedz im, że poluje na nich żołnierz, instrument sprawiedliwości, Punisher." Po powiedzeniu tego Castle wypchnął Russo prze okno, kalecząc jego twarz. Później Russo znany jako Jigsaw stał się jednym z najzacieklejszych wrogów Punishera. Rodzina Franka została pomszczona, lecz Nowy Jork przepełniony był szumowinami i Punisher zajął się ich sumienną eksterminacją. Na początku swojej walki Castle dobrał sobie współpracownika. Mężczyznę o pseudonimie Mechanic, którego znał jeszcze z Namu. Sumiennie prowadził "Dziennik Wojenny" i równie sumiennie eksterminował przestępców. Były żołnierz wziął na celownik włoską i rosyjską mafię, południowoamerykańskie kartele narkotykowe, japońską Yakuzę, skorumpowanych policjantów, wszelkiej maści psychopatów i sadystów. Żaden przestępca nie był zbyt nisko, czy zbyt wysoko na przestępczej drabinie, żeby uniknąć kary. W pewnym momencie Castle, zmylony informacjami Jackala, wziął na cel Spider-Mana. Po śmierci Mechanica (z rąk Jackala) Frank zrozumiał, że został oszukany i razem z pajęczakiem, tworząc dość kruchy rozejm, zajęli się schwytaniem przestępcy o pseudonimie Tarantula. Śmierć Mechanica zmusiła Franka do poszukania sobie nowych pomocników. Zwerbował Microchipa i Rogera Wonga. Castle ponownie pomógł Spider-Manowi i razem powstrzymali Dr. Octopusa przed zatruciem atramentu gazety "Daily Bugle". Castle jednak został otoczony przez policję. Nie próbując się bronić, aby nie skrzywdzić policjantów został aresztowany. W więzieniu Frank został nafaszerowany prochami przez wysłannika Jigsawa. Po ucieczce z paki Castle zaczął zabijać ludzi za drobne wykroczenia - m.in. zabił motocyklistę za przejechanie ulicy na czerwonym świetle. Po nieudanym zamachu na Kingpina Castle wrócił do więzienia. Został z niego uwolniony przez naczelnika należącego do organizacji "Trust". Chciała ona, by Frank dla niej pracował. Castle jednak miał inne plany i aby "Trust" to zrozumiał zabił ich nowojorskiego lidera. Niedługo później Microchip został jedynym współpracownikiem Franka. Trwał przy nim nawet po śmierci swojego syna, który zginął pomagając im w czasie akcji. Po zabiciu skorumpowanego gliniarza Castle ponownie trafił do więzienia na wyspie Rykera. Tam Jigsaw odpłacił mu się za zniekształcenie twarzy i pociął jego twarz. Punisher uciekł z więzienia. Korzystając z usług doktor Melindy Brewer zmienił swój wygląd. Kobieta używając eksperymentalnych technik z wykorzystaniem sztucznego pigmentu skóry zoperowała Franka tak, że stał się Murzynem. Było to na tyle przekonujące, że Castle pracował razem z Lukiem Cagem. Efekt był jednak tylko tymczasowy i niedługo później Castle odzyskał swój wygląd. Punisher nie walczył tylko w Nowym Jorku. Razem z Micro udaremnili plany Kingpina przejęcia przez niego wpływów w przestępczym światku Europy. Walka rozgrywała się w Kanale Europejskim łączącym Francję i Wielką Brytanię. Rząd USA powołał specjalny oddział do walki ze samozwańczymi obrońcami prawa, takimi jak Punisher - V.I.G.I.L. Frank w tym czasie wykończał przestępczą rodzinę Carbone. Pozostawił przy życiu córkę głowy Rosalie miał z nią krótki romans - redevil, ta z zemsty zatrudniała coraz to nowych zabójców i wysyłała ich, aby zabili Franka. Gniew Castle'a nie wypalał się mimo lat walki. Frank odkrył spisek przestępców zmierzający do jego zabicia. Udało mu się zebrać ich wszystkich w jednym budynku. Zaczął tam ich eksterminację, gdy skończyła mu się amunicja wysadził budynek. Jego gruzy ułożyły się w symbol czaszki. Punisher został uznany za martwego. Na światło dzienne zaczęli wychodzić jego naśladowcy, tacy jak Lady Punisher, Yuupunisher, Hitman Punisher, czy nawet Idiot Punisher. Każdy z nich miał inny motyw, dla którego przybrał tożsamość Punishera. Frank oczywiście przeżył wybuch i udał się do miasteczka Laastekist. Niestety jego odpoczynek trwał krótko. Przestępcy dowiedzieli się, że Punisher żyje i zamienili to spokojne miasteczko w strefę wojny. Podczas ucieczki Castle zabił skorumpowanego agenta V.I.G.I.L. - Blackwela. W tym czasie "Trust" odnalazł i ukrył "Dziennik Wojenny" Punishera. Sam Castle zaczął tracić zmysły. Micro przygotował zasadzkę i umieścił Franka w więzieniu. Sam zaczął szkolić jego następcę - Carlosa Cruza. Frank uciekł jednak z więzienia i dopadł Micro. Przymierzał się do jego zabicia, jednak zostali zaatakowani i Linus, wydawałoby się, poświęcił się ratując życie Punisherowi. Castle miał dość i poddał się S.H.I.E.L.D. Doktor Samson dzięki środkom psycho-aktywnym i terapii próbował wyleczyć Franka z jego skłonności do zabijania. Jednak terapia została sabotowana przez Spooka i Castle dzięki niej uwierzył, że to Nick Fury zabił jego rodzinę. Frank uciekł i zabił Fury'ego. Szok tym wywołany przywrócił mu pamięć. Okazało się także, że nie zginął prawdziwy Nick, tylko robot. Punisher został skazany na śmierć. Jednak don Geraci sprawił, że krzesło elektryczne, na które trafił Frank, tylko go ogłuszyło. Frank zaczął z nimi współpracować uważając to za mniejsze zło. Gdy zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z bezsensowności takiego działania stracił pamięć podczas wybuchu bomby podłożonej przez Front Wyzwolenia Mutantów. Frank pogrążył się w depresji. Była na tyle głęboka, że odebrał sobie życie. Został wskrzeszony, aby służyć jako agent nieba. Razem z aniołem Gadrielem, byłym aniołem stróżem rodziny Castle i Hellstormem stanął do walki przeciw demonowi Olivierowi, który uwięziony był w ciele Bruno Costy, mężczyzny odpowiedzialnego za śmierć rodziny Franka. Okazało się także, że to demon kazał zabić jego rodzinę, aby powstał Punisher. Dzięki jego krucjacie Olivier zyskiwał siły i mógł powrócić do walki o władzę nad piekłem i resztą światów. Potwierdzeniem tego jest fakt, że symbol Punishera to podobizna twarzy Oliviera. Punisherowi jednak rola pionka w walce piekła i nieba szybko zbrzydła. Anioły chcąc go ukarać pokazały mu niebo i jego rodzinę, a następnie zesłały z powrotem na ziemię. Castle jednak znów trafiając do świata pełnego psycholi, szumowin i przestępców poczuł się szczęśliwy. Na nowo podjął walkę. Pierwszym celem była rodzina Gnucci. Podczas niej Frank pokonał Russiana, który wrócił jako cyborg. Castle podążając za nim trafił na wyspę pełną szumowin. Koniec końców spuścił na wyspę atomówkę zabijając za jednym zamachem dwa tysiące przestępców. Kolejne walki znów przynosiły eliminowanie nowo powstających mafijnych rodzin. Zdarzały się też ciekawe momenty przełamujące rutynę. Castle zaprosił na randkę Elektrę. Pokazał także Daredevilowi, Spider-Manowi i Wolverinowi, że nie są zbyt dobrzy, by ukrócić jego działania. Ostatnia wizyta Franka w więzieniu miała miejsce, gdy przebywał tam Matt Murdock. Castle pomógł mu się wydostać z Ryker i upozorować to jako porwanie. Celem Punishera było niedopuszczenie, aby załamujący się Daredevil, przekroczył granicę i stał się taki jak on. W wymierzaniu kary Castle nie cofał się przed niczym, nawet przed wtargnięciem na urodzinowe przyjęcie i zabiciem obchodzącego setne urodziny jubilata. W pewnym momencie pojawił się Micro. Pomagał on CIA, jednak Castle nie zamierzał być niczyim pionkiem. Za zdradę zabił Linusa. W krótkich przerwach pomiędzy wojną z przestępcami, Frank nie odmawia pomocnej dłoni dawnym znajomym. Bez wahania wsparł Yorkiego, dawnego znajomego z brytyjskiego SAS, gdy ten potrzebował pomocy w zlikwidowaniu terrorysty z IRA. Frank nie odmówił także Nickowi Fury, gdy ten potrzebował szaleńca, który wedrze się do rosyjskiego silosu z interkontynentalnymi pociskami balistycznymi i odbije stamtąd dziewczynkę, która w swym ciele nosiła śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego wirusa. Nastąpiły nieprzewidziane komplikacje w planie i Rosjanie otoczyli poziemny kompleks. Jedynym wyjściem było... odpalenie jednej z rakiet i ucieczka wewnątrz niej. Generał Nikolai Aleksandrowicz Zakharow, bezwzględny pogromca Afganistanu, „Człowiek z Kamienia” dowodzący operacją odbicia silosu określił działania Franka jako działania Rosjanina, który przez przypadek urodził się w USA. Dwa lata później drogi generała i Franka znów się skrzyżowały. Zakharow przybył do USA w poszukiwaniu Amerykanina, który narobił tyle zamieszania w Suhdeku. Obaj wkrótce wyruszyli do Afganistanu, gdzie doszło do ostatecznego starcia. Zakharow dokonał żywota na afgańskim pustkowiu, lecz w podczas tej operacji Frank stracił towarzyszkę broni i kochankę, byłą agentkę CIA, O'Brien. Castle pomścił jej śmierć, gdy dopadł Rawlinsa, jej byłego męża i osobnika, który napuścił Zakharowa na Franka. Pomiędzy wycieczkami do Rosji i Afganistanu, Frank kontynuował czyszczenie Nowego Jorku z mafii. Rozbił także grupę zajmującą się handlem kobietami oraz zlikwidował małżeństwo pedofili rozprowadzających dziecięcą pornografię. Wkrótce Punisher sam stał się celem, gdy wpadł w zasadzkę zastawioną przez grupę pięciu żon mafiosów i bossów narkotykowych, których zlikwidował. Pomoc przyszła z najmniej spodziewanej strony – rannego Franka uratowała żona jednego z zabitych gangsterów, którą także próbowały zlikwidować te kobiety. Jenny Buccato opowiedziała Punisherowi swoją historię o mężu, który ją regularnie gwałcił i kobietach z „rodziny”, które wszystko tuszowały. Jenny pożyczyła od rannego Franka jego koszulkę z czaszką i wywarła srogą pomstę na kobietach, które ją zdradziły. Na koniec zostawiła swoją siostrę, Annabellę, którą zatłukła kijem bejsbolowym na oczach Franka, po wypełnieniu swej misji popełniła samobójstwo.Punisher ponownie zaczął obracać się w środowisku superbohaterów, gdy uchwalono ustawę nakazującą rejestrację wszystkich zamaskowanych osobników. Frank potajemnie działał po anty-rejestracyjnej stronie Kapitana Ameryki, żołnierza, którego niezwykle szanował. Gdy Spider-Man opuścił obóz Tony'ego Starka, Castle uratował go przed śmiercią, zabijając Jestera i Jacka O'Lanterna, którzy zaskoczyli Petera. Kapitan Ameryka niechętnie przyjął Franka w szeregi ruchu oporu i był zmuszony go wyrzucić, gdy Castle zastrzelił superzłoczyńców Plunderera i Goldbuga. Po zakończeniu Civil War i śmierci Kapitana, Frank stworzył na potrzeby jednej operacji kostium przypominający kolorystyką ten Rogersa. W nowym stroju pojechał uporać się z nazistami, którzy zaczęli mordować nielegalnych emigrantów na granicy z Meksykiem. Podczas tej akcji, pod wpływem promieni wywołujących gniew, Punisher zamordował niewinną kobietę, dziennikarkę. Była ona kochanką Stuarta Clarke'a obecnego towarzysza i zbrojmistrza Franka. Castle przeżywa śmierć kobiety. Oddał także swój strój wzorowany na tym Captaina i maskę Rogersa, która podniósł po jego aresztowaniu, Winter Soldierowi. Dźwiganie bowiem takiego brzemienia było zbyt ciężkie dla niego. Kategoria:Postacie